A Kiss Between Friends
by mamagrimes
Summary: A one shot story I wrote as an entry in the richonnejustdesserts .com 5 Kisses challenge on Tumblr a few weeks ago. Participants wrote fics as gifts for fellow authors based on the 5 types of kisses they requested. I was fortunate enough to write for one of my favorite authors, @birdnmouse. Enjoy!
**See if you can spot the 5 different types of kisses I included!**

Rick pulled the collar of his button down shirt away from his neck as he took another sip of the whiskey Reg had handed to him shortly after he arrived to the party Deanna was hosting for him and his group. When he arrived with Carol and his kids, he immediately felt extremely uncomfortable and it took everything in him to not turn around and leave.

Electricity. Music playing in the background. The clinking of silverware and glasses. _Appetizers_.

Only a few days prior, they had survived off of cooked dogs and captured rainwater. Rick struggled with this being reality and not a dream. He struggled with whether or not he deserved to be behind walls and attending a _party_. Earlier in the day, as he gazed out on the peaceful streets from the pristine front porch of his new home, he felt a wave of memories consume him. Happy times with Lori and Carl as they drove through the nicer neighborhoods and dreamed about _someday's_.

Someday was _today_ and he felt adrift. In a room filled with people, including his family and closest friends, he'd never felt so alone. How could these people smile and laugh when outside their walls was nothing but death and violence and evil? Rick surveyed the room and realized why the setting was wrong.

 _Michonne wasn't there._

He'd been at the party for thirty minutes, working through the tumbler of whiskey, making small talk with strangers and his eyes had kept drifting to the front door, waiting for Michonne to walk in. Where was she? Was she okay? Since the fall of the prison, Michonne had been by his side as a constant with the exception of the failed rescue attempt in Atlanta and he knew her absence contributed to his feelings of discomfort.

Putting the whisky down, Rick made his way over to Carol and let her know he was going to look for Michonne. Carol nodded and agreed to keep an eye on Carl and Judith. They shared a look that told Rick she completely understood his struggles and he knew she was far from letting her guard down. The kids would be safe with her.

Once Rick exited the party, the fresh air cleared his head and he felt more like himself as he walked quickly back to the large house he shared with his group. His heart raced as he wondered if Michonne was okay. Everything had happened so fast once they arrived, he hadn't had much opportunity to speak with her alone and regretted not checking on her.

Rick silently walked through the front door and looked over the darkened living room. There was soft music playing and the only other sound was quiet weeping coming from the darkened corner of the large couch. It was so quiet, Rick probably wouldn't have picked up on it if he wasn't so attuned to sound from being on the road.

As he approached the couch, he could see Michonne curled up on it, barefoot, the skirt of her bright purple dress hiked up above her knees. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that she had pulled her hair up high, accentuating her long neck and beautiful shoulders...

 _Jesus Grimes, focus_...Rick chastised himself as he knelt in front of Michonne, gaining her attention by softly touching the hand her cheek was resting on. At his touch, Michonne's eyes opened and their liquid depths made Rick catch his breath. She was suffering and he would do everything he could to make it right. His world was right only when hers was. He wasn't sure when it had become that way but he knew he had to keep it like that.

"Hey...talk to me...what can I do?" Rick kept his voice low and soft as he didn't want to drag her out of her thoughts too abruptly. She sat up and smoothed her skirt over her knees while she wiped at her eyes, pulling herself together efficiently. Too efficiently for Rick's taste. _Why does she always feel like she has to be so strong?_

Michonne smiled softly at Rick through her watery eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry you had to see me like that..."

Rick sat next to her on the couch, clasping her hands in his. "Shh...don't you dare apologize. Not to me. _Ever_. Just talk to me. Tell me what you're thinking."

Michonne closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the soft bluesy music to wash over her. "I thought I was okay with everything. I wanted this place and I was so happy to get here and see the walls, knowing what they meant. I really was okay. And then I got ready for the party. I put my dress on," She removed her hands from Rick's to smooth the soft flowy skirt once again. " I put my dress on and I remembered how excited Andre would get when I dressed up. He used to call me his fairy Queen..." Michonne's voice wavered again as her memories consumed her.

Rick swallowed the lump in his throat as he tried to remain strong for his friend. Michonne had told him about Andre one quiet night while they were on the road to Terminus and Carl was sleeping. He knew all about the tragic way her young son had died and the guilt and grief his death had caused. In turn, he had shared his story about Lori and he remembered feeling at peace knowing that there was one other person in the world that knew his darkest regrets and had shared hers with him. There was a trust between them that couldn't and wouldn't be shaken.

"He liked to help me put my hair up and always wanted to buy me a crown. He said a Queen should always have a crown..." Michonne looked into the distance as a shaky smile curved her lips and Rick stayed silent, knowing she had to talk it out. "I had every intention of going to the party but I wanted to settle down first so I poured myself a glass of wine," She gestured to the empty glass on the side table, "and put on some Etta James to listen to," Michonne laughed softly and shook her head, "That was a mistake. Once the music started, I was done for."

Rick nodded with understanding. "You used to play that music...before?"

Michonne looked over at him, her large eyes displaying a vulnerability she rarely showed anyone these days. "She was one of my favorite artists. I'd always play her music after a busy week. It relaxed me and Andre loved her...Mike loved her..." Michonne's voice faded into a whisper and her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. "It's just too many memories Rick. Being in houses again. Having electricity, cosmetics, running water. It's bringing everything back. I just couldn't make myself go to that party. I couldn't pretend to enjoy the company of strangers when my little boy never had the chance to get here. He would have loved this place, being around kids again. I have to get through these feelings before I go out there again." Michonne gestured to the door, her breaths coming faster with her emotions.

Rick cupped her face and tilted it back towards him then lowered his hands to his lap. "Hey, listen to me. I get it. I really do. These houses are just like the ones Lori and I used to dream about living in one day. These were our 'someday' houses and that's been all I could think about since arriving here. How happy Lori would have been to live in this house. How happy she would have been to be safe and have our children be safe. To find a place we can grow old in. How can we be happy when they're not with us? I _get it_ Michonne."

Michonne's breathing calmed as Rick's words soothed her aching heart. While she was embarrassed at first when she realized he had seen her crying, she now felt comforted by his nearness and his understanding. It was always like that with Rick. She felt her strongest when she was at his side. Their losses drew them closer and they drew strength from each other.

"Thank you. I know you get it and it means so much to me. Andre can't be here but I am and I need to make it work for both of us. He would want me to be happy, right?"

Rick nodded, his heart racing at the brave smile crossing her face. As the music filled the room, he truly looked at her for the first time since entering the room. The halter style of her dress exposed her muscular, slim shoulders and arms and her hair pulled up off her neck made her look vulnerable and very feminine.

 _She was stunning_.

Rick stood up, knowing what he wanted to do and a sense of rightness coursed through his body. He and Michonne were both here in this darkened house, alone, and he'd be damned if they didn't both didn't get something out of tonight.

"Dance with me." Rick's raspy request was barely heard above the music but Michonne's eyes shot to his immediately. In the dimmed light, his clean white shirt was a beacon as was the small smile and the glitter in his blue eyes. He was filled with life and light and energy and, almost without thought, she rose from the couch to stand before him.

Rick stepped closer so he was only inches from Michonne, "We can't change our past. We've lost so much that we're not going to get back. I get that. But we're _here_. You and me. We're here and we're alive and we're healthy. We _survived_. Let's remember what living is."

Rick drew Michonne in close, bringing their clasped hands up to his chest with his other arm wrapping around her lithe waist and Michonne slid her arm around his shoulders. Their bodies moved slowly to the sultry sounds coming out of the stereo and Rick closed his eyes as peace stole through him. This is what _right_ feels like. This is home and life and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Michonne closed her eyes, her body flush against Rick's as they slow danced in the quiet room, their hushed breathing the only accompaniment to the music. She slowly ran her hand across his broad shoulders and felt contentment and true happiness for the first time in forever.

Rick drew Michonne in even closer so no space separated them and lowered his face into her neck, inhaling the subtle perfume she must have put on earlier. Her skin was smooth and warm and without another thought, he opened his lips on her beautiful shoulder and gave it a lingering kiss. He had been fascinated by those shoulders for months. They were so strong but delicate at the same time and, he admitted to himself, he had dreamed of kissing them many, many times.

Michonne's breath hitched as she felt Rick's lips touch her skin and set it on fire. She missed this kind of contact between a man and a woman. She had been fighting for so long that she almost forgot what it was to be close to someone like this. She loved Rick's body, his lean build with his broad shoulders. They were perfectly matched because with just a slight tilt of her head, she could press a gentle kiss on his firm jaw, the light stubble sending sensations through her. As Rick groaned softly, his hand moved down her back to the top of her ass and pulled her against his hard length.

Michonne caught fire. She stopped dancing and cupped Rick's face in her hands, peppering his jaw with open mouthed kisses, her tongue peeking out to delicately taste the edge of his mouth. Rick cupped her ass fully and turned his head with a growl, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss that would have caused Michonne's knees to buckle if she weren't being held up by his strong arms. Their lips fit together as they fit together _. Perfectly_. Michonne lost track of how long they kissed and caressed each other until, all at once, Rick pulled away, his chest heaving and eyes glittering with hunger as he stared at Michonne.

"They're coming home." That short sentence was barely rasped out before Michonne could hear Carl's voice coming up the porch steps as he engaged Carol in conversation. Michonne placed her hand over her heart, willing it to stop racing. Every nerve ending was fired up and it took all of her control not to drag Rick upstairs to finish what they started but timing was everything...

The door flew open as Carl bounded in with Judith on his hip. Carol followed closely behind, took one look at Rick and Michonne, raised an eyebrow and shrugged apologetically. Not much got past that woman.

"Judy was getting tired and when I packed her up to bring her home, Carl said he wanted to leave too. I think the crowds got to all of us."

Carl waved goodnight and took Judith upstairs and Carol walked over to Michonne, laying a hand on her arm, "I'm sorry you didn't make it to the party. People were asking about you." She looked over to Rick, who was still trying to control his breathing, his curls ruffled from Michonne's attentions. "I'm glad you had some company. Have a good night."

After Carol walked up the stairs, Rick turned to Michonne. "Michonne...I'm sor..."

Michonne placed a finger gently across Rick's mouth. "Don't you dare say you're sorry. What happened between us was beautiful and I don't..."

Rick smiled and returned the favor, placing his callused finger across Michonne's kiss ripened lips. "I was going to say I was sorry I didn't do this months ago."

Michonne smiled, "Yeah right."

"Walk you to your room?"

Michonne nodded, a feeling of giddiness consuming her.

It was past midnight when Michonne awoke to the sound of her bedroom door gently opening. Her eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw Rick in the moonlight, drawstring pajama pants riding low on his slim hips, his bare chest displayed for her eyes to devour. His eyes stared into hers and she smiled, drawing the covers back to welcome him to her bed.

Rick slid in next to her and immediately started kissing her with a passion he had been bottling up for so long. His hands ran up her flat stomach to cup her breasts and he knew this woman was going to be his for the rest of his days. She was his best friend and she was about to become his lover. And it all felt so damn right. As his mouth moved over hers, he felt her smile under his lips. He stopped kissing to whisper "If you're smiling then I've got to be doing something right..." against her luscious mouth.

Michonne ran her hands through Rick's curls as pleasure coursed through her body and literally curled her toes. Teasing his lips with her tongue and eliciting a groan from him, Michonne whispered back, her mouth not leaving his for even a second, "Oh yeah, you're doing everything right, Mr. Grimes." With that she parted her legs to allow him to settle between them and arched her neck as his clever fingers pleasured her beneath her panties, making her damp and ready for him.

Rick pushed down his pants, need consuming him. He needed to be inside this woman now or he would combust. He helped her remove her nightshirt, breathing heavy with anticipation as he watched her remove her panties. Rick drew back the covers completely so there was nothing impeding his view of Michonne's beautiful body. She was such an incredible woman. A fighter. A mother. A leader.

And she was going to be his.

Wishing he could wait but knowing he couldn't, Rick poised above Michonne and looked into her eyes for confirmation. He was blinded by the need she let him see in her eyes and in the rapid rise and fall of her full breasts. He groaned as her hands gripped his hips to guide him into her. In the next moment they were one as Rick entered her with a hard thrust, burying his face in her neck as he moved in and out of her in a dance as old as time.

 _This_ was home. Wherever Michonne was would be his home from now on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn's light crept through the curtains of Michonne's bedroom as she gazed down at her lover.

 _Lover_. Rick was now her lover and she knew it was what was supposed to happen. She had always felt a connection to him, ever since their first meeting at the prison fence, when they were both so very broken. They shared losses but they were both survivors and they would both do anything to protect their loved ones. Now, maybe, just maybe, they would truly heal through being together.

Rick opened his eyes to find Michonne gazing down at him with a smile. Her expression soft, her nude shoulders shining in the dawn light, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Grasping her by the nape of her neck, he gently drew her down and kissed her with the wonder and amazement he had running through his veins.

After kissing each other fully awake, Rick pulled Michonne in close, rested his forehead against hers and whispered..."Good Morning."

Later that day, Rick walked toward the front gate, looking for Michonne. He had been thinking of her all day and wanted to see her, talk to her. The needs of their family and community beckoned early that morning and they had agreed to talk more when the duties of the day were done. He hadn't seen her since sharing secret smiles across the breakfast table.

Running into Maggie on the street, Rick asked her if she had seen Michonne.

"I think she and Rosita went outside the gates to look for Sasha. They were worried about her."

Just then, Rick heard shots nearby and he sprinted to the gate, barely stopping to throw the latch, his mind racing and focused on getting to Michonne.

He ran toward where he had heard the shots and finally saw Michonne standing near Sasha and Rosita, far enough away that he couldn't make out the words but close enough to see the ground littered with walkers and Sasha clearly upset at something. Reassured that Michonne was okay, he waited until they were finished talking and only approached them as they were headed back.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Michonne, her slim build encased in tight black pants and a snug cardigan partially buttoned over a camisole. The very camisole he had pulled over her head as he helped her dress earlier that morning. He saw the moment Michonne became aware of his presence, her eyes widening questioningly.

"Hey Sasha. Rosita. Do you mind walking ahead? I need a moment with Michonne."

Sasha barely nodded, her mind elsewhere but Rosita smiled and gave him a "Sure, no problem," before escorting Sasha home.

When the women had moved beyond his sight line, Rick turned to Michonne, watching as she pushed the small revolver into the waistband of her pants. She was completely calm even standing amongst a litter of dead bodies.

Rick smiled as he took in the scene. In a bizarre way, this was the perfect place for him to say what he had to say. Just him and Michonne, out in the woods, with the realities of their world all around them. He and Michonne had never tried to escape the world they were in now and just because they had found a community that reminded them of yesterdays long gone, together they would carve out a life that faced the real world head on.

Together.

Walking up to Michonne, Rick took both her hands in his and bent his head to look her right in the eyes. He wanted his words to be clearly understood.

"Michonne, last night made me realize that I can live again and that it's good to love and be loved. It's good to be happy and to make another person happy. That's what love is right?" He smiled as he saw tears well up in her eyes and heard her gasp.

"Love is the best part of your day being when you're with that person. And the rest of the day is just building up to when you see them again. Love is being your best self because that's what you want to give that person. That's _it_ Michonne. That's me when I'm with you. I love you. I probably have for a long time but it took some romantic music and a slow dance with my best friend to wake me up. I love you and I hope you love me too."

Michonne's heart felt full to bursting as she took in this beautiful man before her. They had been through so much and they still had many battles ahead but she knew they would live to see many more days because they _had each other_. And their love would make them stronger.

"Yes, I love you. I love you so much, Rick." Michonne threw her arms around Rick and laughed as he picked her up and spun her around. Their laughter filled the woods and finally Rick put Michonne down.

Grinning through his own tears, Rick cupped Michonne's face.

"I love you."

With that solemn declaration, Rick slowly drew Michonne's face towards his and laid his lips on hers, loving the fullness of her lips, their warmth and texture. As he moved his mouth over hers slowly at first and then with growing passion, he knew that there wouldn't be a day that goes by where he wouldn't want to begin his day and end his night with his lips on hers.

Forever.


End file.
